falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Silo Hopper (Terminal Secrets)
Silo Hopper is an earth pony stallion in the radioplay series Terminal Secrets. He is the main character of the fifth episode of the series, AWAKE. Biography Hopp was born in a small rural community in central Equestria known as Grass Valley. As a young colt, Hopp's mother Maize Flour had a fatal accident in one of their barns. He first heard the screams when playing with the neighbor kids, and it would be a moment of his life he could never forget. His young sister Edge Tiller doesn't remember their mother, only experiencing her through pictures and family stories. He would help raise her with their widower father, Chisel Plow. Tilly would often play with her filly friend Marzee Tomato, and it being a small town with few kids, Hopp would play with them too. They had a bunch of hijinks and it helped pass the time when there wasn't farm work to be done. As teenagers though, Silo found a new appreciation for Marzee. The flirtatiousness went both ways, but at the time their relationship could not progress beyond that. The Great War was beginning to affect every aspect of Equestrian society, and their farms had to work tirelessly to output the food that was needed for the soldiers and citizens. As such, Silo and Marzee had no free time to spend together. Silo had an urge to join the army and help in the fight himself, but to Marzee's relief he was rejected. The army needed him most where he was, working the farm. Eventually, Tilly informed Silo that a Stable-Tec stable was being constructed in Grass Valley. After some time, Silo was able to convince their father to submit an application. The Tomatoes also put in their own. Soon they would be summoned to Stable 10 for a medical evaluation where the trio also received a special vitamin shot. That day drifted behind them in a haze and Silo's life would branch several times after that. He and 499 other farmers from their village were now unwitting participants in the Stable 10 experiment. Life went through a number of tumultuous scenarios testing Silo's wit, resourcefulness, and diplomacy in a variety of situations. Little did he know how much he was making an impression to his godlike overlord. Centuries dragged on, although no given scenario ever drifted much further than a few years after the Great War. However, each time the simulation was reset... a shadow of that cycle seemed to carry over in Silo's memory. He began recalling entire conversations and stories with ponies that no one else could recall at all. No matter what STELLA tried, Silo could not fully be reset. His uniqueness as the variant or some other set of factors was allowing him to retain fragments of the past cycles in the simulation... leading to the point where he was beginning to awake to the fact that his reality was an artifice. To the others however, Silo's ramblings became indicative of a psychological breakdown. Even at times Silo tried to suppress his memories, the flashes came back too strongly and the urge to find someone else who was awake or potentially escape was overwhelming. Eventually, Silo was chained to his bed in the farmhouse, secured in a makeshift sanitarium. It broke Marzee's heart, and everything she did from there on out was an effort to try to find a cure for Silo in any way she could. This might have gone on for centuries more, if Butterfly Stitch did not enter the picture and interfere. Quotes * "Our ma died when we were young. There was an accident at the farmhouse and she fell through the floor of the loft. It was a ...long fall." * "Yeah, I don’t know what the damn raiders wanted with the Valley. They didn’t do much of anything to it. What, were they just bored?" * "Sweetie, no! I love you no matter what. That didn’t matter to me. But... I have these vivid images. Eleven months of you being pregnant, giving birth in the barn. It was just months before we left for Stable 10. I... I think." Behind The Scenes * Silo Hopper was voiced by longtime EAST Corp actress, Cinder Script. * Hopp and his family are named after farming equipment rather than the crops themselves. Category:EAST Corp Productions Category:Terminal Secrets Category:Main Characters (Terminal Secrets)